herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Brothers
Ultra Brothers (ウルトラ兄弟 Urutora Kyōdai?) is the collective name of the legendary Ultramen that have protected the peace of planet Earth. They are all members of the Space Garrison and are all unique in terms of battle skills. They are among the most skilled, powerful, and spirited of the Ultramen. The group currently consists of 11 members. History Nebula M-78 Universe After the people of the world that came be known as the Land of Light, found themselves with the power of Ultra, their deep rooted sense of justice dictated that they should use their powers for good and to help bring peace to the universe, thus the Space Garrison was born. Eventually, it came to be head by a powerful Ultra who earned the title, Father of Ultra, the one who defeated Alien Empera. The Ultra Brothers consisted of several Ultras who had visited and protected the Earth for an extended period, save Captain Zoffy who only visited on several occasions for short visits. The term "Ultra Brothers" was first mentioned in the finale of Return of Ultraman by Alien Bat, and were physically shown in the premiere of the Ultraman Ace TV series with five members, who were Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace. As time passed, Ultraman Taro, the son of Father of Ultra, and Mother of Ultra, became a new member after finishing his training. When Alien Temperor attacked the Land of Light, Ultraman Taro's pet, Rabbidog was killed. Father of Ultra made him to the 7th unofficial Ultra Brother. Ultraman Leo and Astra, two Ultras from Nebula L-77, became members of Ultra Brothers thanks to Ultraman King, Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, and Ultraseven, who invited them to live on the Land of Light. Later Ultraman 80 joined the group as the 9th Ultra brother. The youngest and most recent member of the group is Ultraman Mebius, the pupil of Taro, who is one of the most skilled Ultras of his time, being responsible for Empera's second and final defeat. During Mebius's time on Earth he was assisted by Ultraman Hikari multiple times and after his assistance in Empera's defeat became a member as well. Making him the first (and possibly only) full blue bodied member of the group. Ultraseven's son Ultraman Zero is not a member of this group, despite his incredible heroic acts and being highly skilled. Zero has not appeared on Earth in his main Universe thus he has not been awarded that title. It was stated at the end of Mebius' series that the title of Ultra Brother was like the title 'Ultraman' awarded to the Ultras by the people of Earth. Superior Universe The Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers presents a different story, in which it is said that the eight legendary and greatest heroes are brothers. Other Appearances The Ultra Brothers where featured in an advertising campaign for the Japanese car manufacturer Honda's Honda Stepwagon. The slogan for the campaign was "I'm strong". They have also promoted other Honda vehicles including cars and motorcycles. They're also the main attraction for Ultraman Foundation shows, a foundation which allows children to meet people in costume as the Ultra Brothers. Gallery d9s6fu7-e6b37e93-8391-4d36-a33d-27611f8ae861.png Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Cosmic Protection